


Bleeding Blue and Other Posters

by Niki



Series: Scenes [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Manip, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie poster manipulations for the 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Blue and Other Posters

**Author's Note:**

> For my Gen Bingo prompt "Alternate Professions"
> 
> Thank you to Neith for art betaing. (And coming up with the name for Bleeding Blue in the first place!)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/niki_chidon/media/Bleeding%20Blue_alt_zpstrtmxqup.jpg.html)

_“So, what's the movie about?” he asked at one point._

_“Bleeding Blue? A Baltimore detective finds out his partner is dirty but can't do anything about it, loses his fiancée because of it and generally loses faith with the Police. He is recruited for a long undercover operation, jumps at the chance, and ends up falling in love with his target, a daughter of a known arms dealer. Action happens.”_

_“Sounds too messy to end well.”_

_“Well, it's a DiNozzo movie – explosions and a happy ending guaranteed.”_ \- Behind the Scenes

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/niki_chidon/media/Shadow%20Codex_zpswweb6bzb.jpg.html)

_Abby got sight of Tony DiNozzo in his new role as an occult detective, dressed in black and leather, and a tiny poster appeared in her lab, looking oddly monochrome next to her “abstract” art. She might even have had a counter on one of her computers showing time until the premiere._

_The day after her birthday she danced into her lab, and it took her two hours to notice something was different. Her poster had been replaced with one that bore a legend: “Happy Birthday, Abby! Tony DiNozzo.”_ \- Scenes

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/niki_chidon/media/Abbys%20poster_zpsxtqmrspi.jpg.html)


End file.
